A Very Awkward Christmas
by Bubblicious Sweetart
Summary: A trip. It all started with one stupid trip. Simple, right? Well, when a group of people collide, it will change everyones' lives. Yes, this is a HouseBones crossover! Pairings... Read to find out.
1. A Ride & a Room

Disclaimer: Alrighty, my friends! I've finally done it! I'm the first to have created a Fanfiction that crosses House and Bones! At least... I think I am. But if I'm not, forgive me. No, I don't own either shows, but I do own the plot. My plot, not yours.

A/N: Well, I'm sort of stumped on what the name of the story should be. So... If you have any ideas, tell me. Please. I'm desperate. So, yup. Thank you all. Some of the characters may seem a bit... off. But, well. I can't help that, now can I? Actually... I could. But... Just read.

"Please."

"No." Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she glared at the dean of medicine. Her eyes were dark, her hair pulled back into a bun. "I won't do it, Lisa."  
"Allison, please." Cuddy stood behind her desk, gazing down at the young doctor before her. "It's just a few days. That's all. The hospital pays for absolutely everything."  
Cameron rolled her eyes, shifting slightly in her seat. "Sure! A fabulous week in Washington D.C. with House. Who wouldn't want that?" Cameron had become used to speaking freely with the dean of medicine. They had slowly become friends. How, Cameron still wasn't sure. But she wouldn't do it.

"Ever since he got shot House has been unbearable, Lisa. And you expect me to go with him down to D.C.? On Christmas week? No way."  
Lisa gasped in exasperation. "Allison, I need two doctors to do. I can't send Wilson. He and I have… plans." Cameron nodded, well aware of her boss's relationship. "I can't send either Chase or Foreman, they're doing charity work in the children center." Cuddy's eyes held a pleading. "Please, Allison. It's one week. I'll pay for it. All of it. I'll pay you for the week your gone. This speech is from one of the best doctors in the country. Dr. Brown. It would mean so much to this hospital and to me."  
Allison gazed at Cuddy's pleading expression before sighing. "Fine. I'll go. But it's one week." Lisa grinned joyfully.

"Perfect. You leave tomorrow. And be sure to buy a respectable dress. Ballroom maybe. It's a formal affair. And it's actually a good thing, Allison. You just have to spend Christmas Eve at the speech. You can spend the rest of the week enjoying yourself."  
Cameron rolled her eyes, but nodded, leaving the office.

House and Cameron had boarded the plane, and were now seated side by side. Cameron had claimed the window seat, much to House's disdain. A slight flurry had risen, and Cameron shivered slightly, scolding herself of stripping her sweater so quickly.

The two doctors had not spoken. House was plugged into his iPod, while Cameron had been whisked away in her most recent book, Bred in the Bone. She chanced a glance at House, whose eyes were closed. It was only a two-hour flight. Not bad at all. She shifted in her seat. Gazing at her watch, she noted it had been only been about twenty minutes since takeoff. She also noted that she had to use the bathroom. She didn't want to bother House, but she _did_ have to go…

"Just ask."

Cameron jumped as he shocked her by speaking. He rose, and she passed. House gazed at the book on her seat. Lifting it and flipping through the pages, he had to admit it was interesting. A forensic anthropologist. He nodded, appreciating Cameron's taste in literature.

As Cameron was coming back from the bathroom, it appeared that the slight flurry had become a bit stronger. As she reached her seat, the plane shook violently, causing her to fall, landing upon House's lap. "Oof!" she said, her chest on his knees.

"Attention passengers," the captain's calm voice announced. "We are experiencing slight turbulence. I have now turned on the fasten seat belt sign." The intercom clicked off.

Cameron felt her cheeks burn viciously while House smirked at her. "Falling for me again, aren't you Cameron?" he said, and her cheeks burned even more. She rose, and seated herself, gazing out the window at the cloudy scene below.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Cameron's eyes eventually shut, her glasses still on her face due to her reading the book. Her head rested on the window. House rolled his eyes. He did have to admit, it was kind of… cute. He wished he had a camera. He could use a photo of this to blackmail her later.

Carefully, he removed her glasses, his fingers brushing against her cheeks. She shifted slightly, but did not seem to notice. He chuckled, and felt his own eyelids grow heavy. In just a few minutes, he too was sound asleep.

When House awoke, he felt quite warm, though not sure why. He turned his head and was slammed by the soothing scent of lavender and honey. "Cameron," he growled, feeling her head on his shoulder. She didn't wake. He gently shook her shoulder. "Cameron!" he said. "Plane's disembarking."  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked groggily. "What?" She then noted where her head was resting. "Oh!" She lifted her head, and felt the heat rise into her cheeks once again. "Sorry 'bout that, House." She laughed sheepishly, and he shook his head, rising and opening the luggage compartment above the seats. Tossing Cameron her sweater and duffle bag, they exited the plane.

After retrieving their luggage and hailing a taxi, they were soon before the Hilton Hotel in Washington, D.C. After a bellboy came to roll in their luggage, House strode towards the reception desk, obviously proud of his ability to walk. "Yes, reservations under the name Gregory House," he told the woman.  
She nodded, her hands flying over the keyboard of the computer. "Oh yes. You and your wife are here for the convention ball?" Cameron felt her mouth dry. But House didn't bother to correct the receptionist. A smirk just played on his lips.

The receptionist continued. "You asked for a suite, correct? Here are your keys. The ball is tomorrow night at eight o'clock." House nodded, taking the two room keys.  
The bellboy led them to their room, dropping off their luggage. "Here's your room," the bellboy said, nodding curtly in the direction of one room.

House's eyes widened. "Wait a minute… There should be two rooms…"  
The bellboy gazed at the card in House's hand. "No. One room, sir." He sensed the tension, and added, "Have a nice evening," and walked away.

Cameron took a deep breath as House slid the key into the slot. "It'll be okay. They'll be two beds…" But was stopped short at the sight before her. It was a luxurious room, she'd give it that. But what caught her attention was the bed.

_The_ bed. Singular.

House's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his cell phone. Punching in several numbers, he waited.

"Cuddy," he said sharply into the receiver. "Why the Hell did you get us a room with one bed? What do you mean you meant to get us a double? All they had was one bed? Why didn't you look into another bed…I mean hotel!" House was flustered by his mistake, but Cameron was anticipating the rest of the conversation. "So what if the ball is being held here! It's one damn bed, Cuddy! No, I will _not_ go to CVS and buy some condoms… NO, that is _not_ what I meant…" But he couldn't continue his rant, because Cameron was laughing. _Laughing_. Also Cuddy had hung up on him.

House shut the phone with a snap, cursing angrily. "Apparently this was the _only_ room in the entire hotel," he muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
Cameron gazed at House curiously. "I'll sleep on the sofa," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the piece of furniture. But a part of her, a large part of her, didn't want to sleep on the sofa. It adored the notion of perhaps laying the same bed as House. But she couldn't think that way.

House gave her a look. "Why? Nothing could really happen. It's a bed, Cameron. But if you want to sleep on the sofa, far be for me to stop you." She shrugged.  
"I'll sleep on the sofa," she repeated. Checking her watch, she acknowledged that it was already eight.

"Let's order some room service," House said. "It's all on the hospital, anyway. Maybe we can watch a movie." Cameron nodded.

Another twenty minutes later, after unpacking and all, Cameron entered the bathroom to change. House had made a snide comment about her being too concerned about her privacy, but she ignored him as usual.  
As House was undressing and slipping into a pair of sweatpants, out came his immunologist. He swallowed slightly. She wore a nightdress. A mauve shade, it reached a couple of inches above her ankles. The spaghetti straps revealed her slender arms. The neckline dipped down slightly. The neckline was actually decorated with small, blue Forget-Me-Nots and beads. His eyes locked momentarily on her cleavage.

Cameron took a deep breath. "You're… Not wearing a shirt," she said, her own eyes stuck on his toned chest.

"Very deductive, Dr. Cameron," he said sarcastically, eyes returning to her face. She smiled sheepishly.

Once room service arrived, they both settled onto the couch. Cameron had chosen the filet minion. House had taken the smoked salmon. After arguing over what movie to watch, they settled on the "Da Vinchi Code." Cameron was horrified when Silas punished himself, but was soon used to it.

When the credits began to roll, House nodded his head, having thoroughly enjoyed the movie. "Great, huh, Cameron?" He was slightly startled to see that her head was lulled on the side. She was sound asleep. He chuckled again.

He rose, walking over to the bed, but then turning. He couldn't just leave her there. And his leg was healing properly so…

As carefully as he could, he scooped her into his arms, in a groom-carrying-the bride way. Her head rested on his bare chest, and he shivered slightly. He laid her out on the bed, covering her with the blankets. He settled onto her other side, and with a flick of the lights, muttered, 'Night.'

A/N: So...what do you all think? I think you all could review. So please do. Now!


	2. Awkward Awakening

Disclaimer: No, I don't own either of them!

A/N: Okies. I got quite a few reviews! Thank you. But I do adore them, so don't be shy. Keep reviewing! Also, if you wish to view Cameron's dress, just email me and I'll send you the link. Now go on and read and review!

Once again, House awoke first. He tried to rise, but found that something was weighing him down. He turned over to find Cameron wrapped around him. Her arm was weaved under his own, her head nuzzled into his chest. He felt a warm sensation creeping over him. He smiled despite the awkwardness of what would occur when she awoke. He couldn't resist.

He rested his head on her neck and whispered one word. "Cameron."

Her eyes fluttered open, and their eyes locked. It took a moment for the young doctor to understand. House, bed, her in it. Arm wrapped around him. His lips by her ear. Head on chest. And his bare chest and her silky nightgown making contact. She felt dizzy.

"House I… I…" She was speechless. He laughed, causing her cheeks to go pink.

"How about you unwind…literally. And we get some breakfast."

She nodded, unwrapping herself from his body and dashing into the bathroom to shower. House got up as well, deciding to take a shower after…

Cameron was in the shower. He could hear the water running. Chills ran up and down his spine, but he shook them away. _'Stop it, House. She's half your age.'_

Ten minutes later Cameron exited the bathroom in utter shame. She was wrapped in only a towel, her wet hair dangling around her bare shoulders. "Go," she said, feeling idiotic for not having brought clothes so she could change in the shower.

House gazed at her bare shoulders, her long legs that were visible despite the towel. He grinned, and entered the bathroom himself. Cameron rapidly shed the towel, pulling on some underwear and a bra. She took a deep breath, relaxing. Her hair was raining droplets upon her body, trickling downward. She decided carefully what she would wear after blow-drying her hair. At last, she chose a pair of jeans, a lilac sweater, and a pair of boots. House came out just as she had pulled on the jeans, but not yet sweater. He didn't make a sound as she pulled the sweater over her head, but when she turned around, she stopped.  
"How long were you standing there?" she questioned, her voice shaking slightly.

"Long enough."

House had a towel wrapped around his waist, but Cameron had seen House in such a state before. With only a towel on, that is.  
Cameron took in a sharp breath. "I need to go out and buy a dress for tonight," she said, grabbing her purse. House stopped her momentarily, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be back before seven," he said, looking her over. He felt oddly protective of the young doctor, not enjoying the notion of her wandering around D.C. alone.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I will, I will." And with that, she exited, grabbing her coat.

After hailing a cab, Cameron asked the driver what was one of the best malls in the area.  
"Well, Tysons Corners Center in McLean is pretty popular. You'd want to take the subway and then catch a bus."  
Cameron nodded, and was driven to the subway. After thanking the driver and paying him, she found herself on the subway. Then, once in Virginia, on the bus.

Tysons Corners was quite large in her opinion. Granted, not the largest mall, but big. And bustling. It was Christmas Eve, after all.

After fighting her way to a panel showing the different stores, she headed for Jessica McClintock, The store was relatively small, but she was startled by the amount of dresses. Granted, some were hideous, while some shocked her by there sheer beauty.  
She had grabbed one dress, finding it to be the only one that she found fit her, but then bumped into another young woman, maybe in her early thirties. She had dark brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders in light curls. She had clear blue eyes, which set of her fair skin quite well.

"Sorry," Cameron said, apologizing to the young woman.

The other woman smiled slightly, though she seemed distracted. Spotting the dress in Cameron's hand, she nodded approvingly. "That dress is gorgeous."  
Allison blinked, then nodded. "You can take it if you'd like. I can't find anything here…"

The stranger gazed curiously at the dress in her own arms, then spoke. "Let's trade then," indicating towards the dress. "It's the last one, and I think we're the same size."  
Cameron grinned, nodding approvingly. The dress this woman carried was quite stunning. So they swapped.

"Thanks," the immunologist said with a grin, and gazed at the woman momentarily. She seemed vaguely familiar. But a large crowd broke them apart, and Cameron recalled that she was in a rush. After buying the dress and ransacking the mall for shoes and a purse, Cameron rushed to the bus station, weighed down by several bags.

At last, she returned to the hotel.

She slid the key into the lock, and carefully crept into the room. She was half an hour late. But maybe he wouldn't notice. She shut the door, dropped the bags on the floor and fell upon the bed.

"You're late."  
Cameron released a shriek of terror, toppling off the bed. She was met by a hearty laugh.

"House!" she snarled, still on the floor.  
"You were late and your phone was turned off." He held out a hand, which she took, pulling her up, she matched his gaze.  
"I was shopping. The mall was crowded as Hell."

House clicked his tongue. "No excuses. You have half an hour to get ready. Now go."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing the bags and dashing into the shower. House laughed and he changed himself. It felt wonderful not having to worry about the pain in his leg, the inability to move freely. As he changed into the suit, he gazed at himself in the mirror, and smirked. He looked quite…dashing.

"House?"

He turned his head, and felt as though he needed a Vicodin. Now.

Cameron stood before him, her head cocked to the side.  
She wore a ball gown. A halter ball gown. The bodice was a sky blue, decorated with beads. Just below the bust appeared to be a ribbon of silver beads. The skirt flowed out around her, the sky blue tinted with hints of lilac. And the neckline… It was driving him insane. A low V neck that revealed her cleavage. It was… spectacular. She wore high heeled silver shoes, and in her other hand she held a clutch purse. She shifted slightly from one foot to the other.

"Is it too dressy?" she asked, not meeting his gaze.  
When House at last recovered the ability to speak he shook his head. "No… Not at all." He gazed at his watch, trying to grasp what was going on around him. "Come on. If Cuddy finds out that we missed even one part of that speech she'll kiss us. And by us I mean me."

Cameron giggled slightly as the exited the room.


	3. Ironic Bunch

Disclaimer: Checks Nope, not mine.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, everyone. But school's about to start. And about my other story, you know, The Human Rubrics? Well... I'm workin' on it! Hang in there all, and keep up with the reviews! And remember, to see the dresses, just email me. Also, in response to a few reviews, I'm trying to do more 'Bones,' but it's tough, so bare with me! Also, if Cameron took a taxi from D.C. to Tysons, it would cost her about... $60. So... Well, I just prefer the subway. Also, I have no idea what Hilton they're staying at... I just assumed that there was a Hilton in D.C. blinks cough Well... go on and read. And please forgive me if the characters seem OC. I'm trying my best!

The speaker, as House had predicted, was extremely boring. But the ballroom was the exact opposite. The marble floor reflected the chandeliers, which hovered high above them. Dozens of small round tables were scattered around, but they all faced the podium on which the speaker had stood. But now a violinist, a harpist, a pianist, and a cellist had replaced him.

There music seemed to resonate throughout the ballroom. Several couples, moving to the rhythm of the music, took the dance floor.

Cameron hummed along, while House played his PSP below the table. Cameron rolled her eyes, but was startled when she felt someone before her.

"Excuse me." She looked up to find a pair of dark brown eyes gazing into her own. He was a man around his early or mid thirties. He was definitely muscular, and was quite handsome in his suit. His dark brown hair was combed and a slight smile played on his lips.

It took Cameron a moment to realize he was speaking to her. "Oh, yes?" she answered.

"I was wondering, would you like dance?" He gave a quick glance at House, who's eyes were no longer locked upon that of his videogame.

"Uh…" Cameron herself gave her boss a look. House locked onto her gaze, and she thought she saw something flicker in his eyes, but the next moment his eyes were back to his game. Cameron felt a slight stab, but rose.

"I'd love to."

So she was led out onto the dance floor. The stranger wound one hand around her waist, and the other took her hand. Cameron took a moment to think before placing her other free hand on his shoulder. They danced to the slow tempo.

"I don't think I caught your name," Cameron said after a few seconds.

"Oh. Special Agent Seeley Booth." His eyes twinkled. "FBI. And who might you be?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron." She smiled for a moment. "I work at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

Booth nodded approvingly. "Wow. A doctor." He peered over at House, who glanced at them every few seconds. "Is that your father…"

Cameron felt an icy chill rise within her. "No. He's actually my boss." She noted his shocked looked and laughed lightly. "It's okay. Common misconception. Yesterday someone thought I was his wife.

Booth chuckled. "I was about to ask that instead. Wouldn't surprise me if you were married. Who wouldn't want to marry you?"

Cameron felt herself blush. "Thanks," she said simply. As the song ended, he pulled away. "Are you thirsty? I'm about to get some champagne." Cameron nodded, and her smiled. "Wait right here."

Cameron stood there, waiting. And then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself facing a recognizable face. "Oh!" she said, stunned then smiling. "You look great in that dress."  
It was the woman from Jessica McClintock. She had, in fact, bought the dress they had traded off. Hers was quite stunning as well. Strapless and ivory in color, black flowers and lace crawled up and down. The bouffant skirt was sprinkled with black beads. Her hair was also loose, but with an ornate clip holding it up in a princess style. She also wore black high heels.

She smiled, though tightly. "Thanks. Yours looks just as good." Beside the woman came another dressed in a strapless red ball gown as well. The bodice was decorate with shimmering red beads, while her reddish brown hair was done in a fabulous up do. Cameron guessed that this new woman was perhaps a mix of Chinese and American.

"Sweetie, is this the gal who gave you the dress?" The other woman nodded.

"So… We never introduced ourselves. I'm Dr. Allison Cameron." Cameron was struggling around her older piers, trying to make small talk.

The red dressed woman swooped down to help. "Nice to meet you, Aly. I'm Angela Montenegro. This," She elbowed her friend slightly. "Is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Something in Cameron's mind clicked. "Wait, Dr. Brennan? I knew I recognized you. I've read your books. They're fabulous." Cameron felt slightly idiotic. "It's an honor to meet you."

Brennan blinked, then nodded. "Oh. Thanks."

At that exact moment, Booth arrived, precariously carrying four glasses of champagne. "I spotted you with…" He stopped dead in his tracks, catching Tempe's eyes. "Bones!" he said, feeling idiotic. "You look… fabulous."

"Likewise, Booth. And don't call me Bones."

Cameron felt the thick tension, and shifted uncomfortably. "I'll just…" She began to move away, but felt Angela stop her.

"On no, you don't. Don't mind Bren. She's not used to leaving the Jeffersonian."

"Ange!" Tempe snapped, glaring at her friend.

"I didn't mean to interfere between you two," Cameron said suddenly, gazing from Bones to Booth. "I just… He just…" she stuttered, exasperated.

But Tempe's eyes softened slightly, loosing their cold tone. She understood. "You said you're a doctor? Where exactly do you work?"

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Cameron answered, pleased that the tension was gone.

Bones opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by an angry male, yelling at a younger boy.

"Angela!" The man with curly brown hair snapped, glaring at the young boy. "Could you _please_ tell Zack that telling a girl that her dress _does_ make her look fat doesn't help at all?"

Zack gazed at Angela sheepishly, who was howling with laughter. "I was taught you weren't supposed to lie."

"Hodgins, leave Zack alone," Booth snapped.

"Why…" But Hodgins paused as he saw Cameron. "Oh… Hello, there." He pulled on his suave voice. "I'm Jack Hodgins, but who might you be?"

"Back off, tiger," Angela told Jack, pulling him away. "This is Allison Cameron. She works at PPTH."

"Oh… Princeton. Nice." Hodgins grinned brightly.

So the group spoke, laughing, chatting, but Cameron felt a set of eyes upon her. The electric blue eyes she knew so well. The eyes that churned her stomach.

House gazed at the four new people whom which Cameron spoke with. She didn't even bother to check how he was doing. _'But what do I care?'_ he thought, trying and failing to return to his game. _'She's not mine. She can mingle. And dance. And allow other guys to put there hands on her… Okay. Maybe not that. Hm… It was better when I lied and said she was married to me. No one would have touched her…'_ He was pulled away from his thoughts by Cameron walking swiftly towards the table.

"What is it, Cameron? Want to go back to the room so quickly? It's only nine thirty." He winked. "Planning something special?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "No, House. But you won't believe who I met. Dr. Temperance Brennan. The writer. She's really interesting. And she's invited us to visit the Jeffersonian. Right now!" Cameron was bursting with happiness, but she caught the look on House's face. "What?"

"Now?" he growled, glaring at her. "Cameron, it's Christmas Eve."

"So? You're atheist. And so am I."

He blinked, shocked that she recalled this fact. No one usually did. Shaking his head, he muttered, "How far is it?"

"A few miles. They offered to give us a ride."

House considered, thinking it would be fabulous to break the joyful expression on her face. But a part of him didn't want to see her miserable. Not on Christmas Eve.

"Fine."

Cameron grinned as he rose. "Thanks, House."

"Whatever."


	4. Blackout

Disclaimer: Not mine... yet.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry, everyone. School's started and I've been swamped. All I can do is hope that y'all are still there waiting for me to continue! I'll try and be quicker to post. Be sure to review! They make me smile and dance!

When they finally reached the Jeffersonian, a good half hour later, all six adults were pleased to enter the warm building. It had been snowing, and by no means was it a flurry.

"Damn it," cursed House, removing his snow flecked coat. They followed Angela as the interesting tour began, well, interesting for Cameron. Boring as Hell for House. At last, an hour later, the tour of the Jeffersonian ended.

"Finally," House muttered, and was shot an irritated glance by Cameron.

"So, Dr. House," asked Zack curiously. "How is Princeton Plainsboro? In comparison to any other hospitals you've worked at?"

House gazed at the young boy, then rolled his eyes. "Dunno. The security isn't that fabulous. They let a mad man come in and shoot me." He grinned at the collection of gasps.

"You were shot?" Angela said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but I wasn't alone." He playfully gazed at Cameron, whom merely rolled her eyes. He decided to be a bit nasty. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, he continued, ignoring the stunned look on her face. "Dr. Cameron here was by my bedside for two days." He pretended to sniffle.

Cameron felt her cheeks blaze. "I was concerned," she muttered, struggling to wriggle away from his grasp, but he tightened, enjoying the look of serious displeasure and embarrassment, which was filling her quite rapidly.

Angela laughed, as did Booth and Hodgins, but Zack and Bones carried similar expressions of confusion.

"I don't get it."

"When do, Bones?" Booth said with a grin, laughing at his favorite forensic anthropologist.

That's when it happened.

The power went out.

"OW! Hodgins, get off me."

"Sorry, Ange."

"Booth, don't you carry a flashlight with you? You work with the FBI, for God sakes!" came Temperance's sharp remark. The group of seven struggled to find their way around in the piercing darkness.

"Yeah, but not when I'm wearing a suit!"

Suddenly, a small square light appeared, flashing in Technicolor. House's PSP.

"It's always good to carry something that lights up with you," he said with a smug smile. He didn't seem to notice that one arm was still wound around Cameron's waist.

"Um… House? Think you could… Maybe…"

"Oh, right." He unwound, causing Angela to snort with laughter.

Booth shook his head. "The blizzard must have knocked out the power."

Tempe considered for a moment. "Don't we have a backup power source?" she asked Angela, who nodded.

"Yeah. Allison, you, Bren and I can go do that. The guys can have fun trying to find out how we get out of here."

After using the sparse light from the PSP to find some flashlights, the group split.

"So," Angela said, speaking at last. The only noise for the past few minutes was the clicking of their shoes against the floor. "You and House a couple?"

"What?" Cameron said, giving Angela a rapid glance of shock. "No! No."

Angela's eyebrows rose. "But you want to be, don't you? Kind of like Booth and Bren?"

"Ange!" snapped Bones, who whipped around to glare at her friend. "You know I don't feel that way about Booth. So just…"

Angela didn't feel at all threatened by the death glares the two women were sending at her. "Woah, there, sweeties. Just telling the truth. You two obviously have a lot in common. Both doctors. Young. Blissfully unaware of the attraction towards your coworkers."

"Like you and Hodgins?" Cameron said smugly, causing Angela's eyes to widen and Temperance to laugh.

"Here's the switch," Angela said, rebooting the power. The lights flickered on at last. The women winced, not accustomed to the bright lights.

"Better find the boys," Angela said, turning and heading off.

Cameron and Bones gazed at each other.

"Is she always so… forward?" Cameron asked carefully.

"Pretty much."

-----------------------------------

"Ladies," Booth said, gazing at the three women before him. "I'm afraid we have a slight problem."  
Bones inspected each expression upon each man's face. Hodgins had a mildly entertained expression, while Zack's displayed mild worry. Booth seemed slightly bemused, but still held his normal, "in control" expression. And Dr. House… He seemed pissed.

"The storm's massive," Zack explained. "The largest in over a decade. The snow is piling up. It's more than a foot high…"

"Minus the whole nerd monologue, we're trapped," House snapped.

"Hey, don't call him a nerd," defended Hodgins, glaring at House angrily.

"Oh, does geek fit him better?"

"House!" snarled Cameron. "Shut up. Now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

House sneered at her. "Why do you clench? Do you think it turns me on?"

"All of you, shut the Hell up!" snarled Angela, causing them all to fall silent. "We've been through this before. At least some of us have. And we're under better conditions… Kind off. They added new rooms to the Jeffersonian. The kitchen, the library, the den. We're fine. We even have some cots in case of an emergency." Her lips tweaked into a slight smile. "Besides, Goodman's gone and the place is actually decorated. It's Christmas Eve. We should be celebrating. No repeats of before."

As they all listened to Angela's plan, only one thought rang in the minds of everyone.

_This was going to be one weird Christmas._


	5. Plotting Pals

Disclaimer: Still not mine... Yetness!

A/N: SOOOOOOO sorry for the lateness. School, homework, everythings' a big mess. But I hope my faithful readers are still out there! hugglez So... please review!

"This is your den?" House gazed around the room, slightly stunned. "It's…different from ours."

The den did seem quite elegant. There were two black leather sofas, facing towards each other. Three matching reclining armchairs were placed carefully alongside the sofas, creating a circle. Within this circle stood a platform.

"That's what Angela uses to create 3 dimensional images. We use it when we need to recreate what a victim may have looked like," Bones explained, noticing the perplexed looks upon the faces of their two guests. Cameron and House merely nodded, still observing.

The floor was black and white tile, which was not at all scuffed. The windows were drawn shut, covered by black curtains. It was a very retro room.

"But… no decorations?" stated Cameron, turning around to face the others.

Zack shook his head. "No. But we did make them last year. And we may have some stuff around here…"

Booth nodded. "Okay. We need a plan. Hodgins, Zack, go find the decorations. Allison… House, you two can go find some stuff in the kitchen. It's just down the hall, right Angela? Bones and I will snag the cots and blankets. Angela…" He paused as he gazed at the young woman. "You plan… Christmas stuff. I don't know… Go with Zack and Jack."  
With that, they all separated.

-----------------------

"Cameron."

She ignored him, looking into the fridge and pulling out some foil wrapped objects.

"Cameron."  
She gritted her teeth, but continued to ignore. She gazed at a container filled with…mashed potatoes?

She felt a hand on backside, causing her to whip around, her cheeks a brilliant shade of scarlet. "House!" she snarled, the volume of her voice rising dramatically. "What the Hell?"

He simply grinned nastily. "Now you know that you should never ignore me. I was trying to talk to you."  
"Yeah, what is it?" Her voice was frosty.

"What do you think of all this?" He waved his hand around vaguely. "You know, trapped in the... Jeffersonian, right, with a bunch of other strangers. On Christmas Eve."

Cameron paused to think. "I think it happened for a reason," she said quietly. She turned around so her back was to him, and she began unwrapping the foil. "I don't know why. But… it feels as though it happened for a reason."

House gazed at her curiously. "I never knew you were so… philosophical. And you're not religious."  
"You don't have to be religious to believe that things happen for a reason. It's called Karma. And you should know all about that, House." Cameron washed her hands and began to organize the odd selection of food before her.

"What do you mean?"  
The immunologist sighed, turning to face her superior. Her dress swirled around her as she did so. "You save lives, House. And for the past few years you've lived your life in… in pain. But then something horrible happens to you… And you turn out better than ever." She pulled out a butcher knife and began to cut up some vegetables. "You saved people, and got something in return."

"Hm… That explains quite a lot about Michel Jackson. That counts as bad Karma, doesn't it?"

Cameron released a snort of laughter, then cursed. "Damn!" She dropped the knife, gripping her finger.  
House rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Let me see." He took her bleeding finger in his own calloused hands. "You're lucky that you did this here," he said with a smirk. "When you're surrounded by doctors." Cameron allowed him to run her hand under cold water, cleaning it. The bleeding stopped.

They both noted that they were quite close. So they pulled away.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had been watching.

-----------------------

"Ack! Bones!" Booth struggled to lift all the cots. "Bones, some help!"

Bones paid no mind to her struggling partner. She was gazing around the storage room, shaking her head. "Isn't it kind of weird that this is our second Christmas trapped?"  
Booth heaved a gasp, and dropped the cots. "I don't know, Bones. Maybe the man upstairs just needs a reason to laugh."  
Temperance raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know Catholics joked about their religion."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Just because a person is religious doesn't mean they don't have a sense of humor."  
Brennan blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Right. Says the man who got uptight when I stated that Jesus rose from the dead in three days."  
"Jesus is not a zombie!" he snapped angrily, causing her to grin.  
"Whatever Booth… Do you need help with those?" she asked, gazing as he once again struggled with the cots.  
"Wow, Bones. I don't know," he told her sarcastically, causing her to give him a confused glance. "Just help me," he said gruffly, and she did just that.

But they too were being watched by a pair of bright eyes.

----------------------

"We seem to have another pair that are blissfully unaware of their feelings."  
Angela returned to scoff, noting that neither Zack nor Hodgins had been able to untangle the Christmas lights. "My God, give them here." She snatched the clump of lights away from the boys, and began to work on them herself.

Zack blinked innocently at Angela, he himself unaware of what she was talking about. "Huh?"

Hodgins rolled his eyes, glaring venomously at the lights in Angela's hands. "She _means_ Dr. House and Allison."

Zack gazed at Hodgins for a moment. "Them? Together? Feeling things for each other?" He shook his head. "He's so… old!"

Angela grinned. "No he's not. Not that old. Grow up, Zacky." She tossed him the now untangled lights, smirking. "I have a plan, and I need the help of two brilliant…" She paused to glance at Hodgins. "Of two good friends of mine." She wrapped one arm around each of their necks.  
"What is your twisted mind plotting, Ange?" Hodgins asked. "Because you _know_ how much I like evil schemes."

Angela released the two boys and seated herself carefully upon a sofa. "It's Christmas Eve and we're all trapped in here. We have two pairs of people who have no idea that they love each other. Brennan and Booth." She held up one finger. "And House and Allison." She held up another. "We, my friends, are going to get them together. Now, here's the plan."

"Oh my God…" Cameron, House, Bones, and Booth arrived at the lounge at the same time, and were stunned by the sheer beauty of how it was now decorated.

White lights hung from the windows and tables that were scattered around. Angela had created a virtual Christmas, fully decorated and glittering. It was massive, from the floor to the ceiling. Tinsel had been scattered over the floor, while a sled of reindeer pulling Santa now occupied the bench below the large curtained window. And then out walked Angela, her arms overflowing with red and green objects.

"Ta da!" she said cheerfully, a grin spreading over her face. "I found 'em!" She revealed what was clumped in her arms. Hats. Santa and elf hats.

"No, Angela," said Booth, shaking his head.

"Come on, Booth. You took my hat last Christmas. Now, put them on." She shoved at Santa Claus hat into the hands of both Booth and House. Booth pulled it on sheepishly, while House glared at it, as though it were a cockroach that just wouldn't die.

"And these for the ladies," Angela chirped, placing an elf hat upon the heads of both Temperance and Cameron. And finally, she put one on herself. Cameron stood there in shock, but Bones spoke, pulling it off her head.  
"Did you put Zack and Jack through this?" she questioned, holding the hat in a clenched hand.  
Angela snorted with laughter. "Actually… No."  
And then they came out. And the rest of the group howled with laughter.

Santa Claus and his elf.

Hodgins wore a Santa suit, which enveloped his body. But he somehow pulled it off. His costume wasn't so bad, but Zack…

The poor boy wore green tights. _Green tights_. And some type of frilly sleeved top. He wore his own elf hat and on his feet were brown shoes, which curled upwards at the tips.

As Cameron leaned on Angela for support, House wiped away the tears in his eyes. "If you guys go through that," he said, still howling with laughter. "Then wearing this hat is fine." He pulled it onto his head, grinning like a little boy.

Hodgins gritted his teeth. "The things we do for you, Angela," he growled angrily.

Zack merely twitched. "I've been scarred for life," he said, not moving.  
Angela grinned, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Aw, get over it, Zack. Jack, give it to 'em." Hodgins did just that. He revealed a bag, and pulled out small bits of paper. Handing one to each of them, Angela explained.

"We're doing the same as last year. Secret Santa. But with total participation." Her eyes lingered upon Bones, House, and Cameron. Bones shifted beneath her best friend's gaze.

"Secret Santa?" Cameron repeated, glancing down at her slip of paper. It read, "_Temperance Brennan."_ She smiled slightly.

"What, Cameron? Don't have any idea what Secret Santa is?" He smirked as he rolled her eyes. But as his eyes fell onto his paper, he restrained a curse. _"Allison Cameron."_

Angela's lips curved into a smile. "So, everyone know who they're doing?"  
House shot her a look of sheer disgust.

"I mean… Who you are Secret Santa…ing? Good. Now go on. Aly, I'll take care of dinner. You work on your… gift."  
Cameron nodded, then turned to House. "So, excited now? We've got something to entertain us, now." House rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm someone's Secret Santa. I don't even know what they like."  
Cameron's lips curved into a smile. "I'm sure you'll find something. You always do." And she walked off, just like that.


	6. A Step in the Right Direction

Disclaimer: If I did own them, do you think I would be posting these stories here?

A/N: Okay, please, please, please, please, PLEASE forgive the late posting. School is a major pain and it's hard to find time. But I thank all my loyal and fabulous reviews and readers! So keep on responding. I struggled with this chapter, so forgive the disgustingness.

Booth sat in his office, eyes shut. He didn't want to look at the piece of paper in his hand that read,_ "Zack Addy." _He wanted it to read "Temperance Brennan." It would have been perfect… but it wasn't. It never was.

"Upset about something?"  
Booth whipped around, hand going instinctively to the gun at his waist, which he had recovered recently from his office. Standing in the doorway was none other than House, eyes glittering in an amused fashion. "Oh, it's you," Booth said gruffly. The two men had not spoken much. The diagnostician had been distant, cold.

"Yeah, it's me." House plopped himself down in a chair opposite Booth. "So, disliking this whole… trapped situation?" He fiddled with the piece of paper Hodgins had given him, not wanting to think about it himself.

"It's happened before. At least this time none of us has to worry about some fungus." House laughed at this.  
"So, what's it like being in love with your coworker?" Booth's eyes narrowed, and he gazed at House in shock.

"What?" he sputtered.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You've fallen for… Brennan." House's smirk was crossing his face at an amazingly quick pace. "It's not good for you, Booth. Falling for someone you work with."

"Oh really? What about you and Allison?" Booth enjoyed the stunned look on House's face. "Don't think that all of us haven't noticed."

House sneered. "Oh please. The girl had a crush on me. I just…"

"Mess with her heart?" snapped Booth. "Not really fair for her, is it?" But Booth cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean she _had_ a crush on you?"  
House released an exasperated gasp. He gazed at Booth for a moment. "Can you be Wilson for me?"  
Booth looked at him quizzically. "Er… I suppose I could."

House rolled his eyes, but spoke. "Cameron… got a crush on me and we went on one date. Which… didn't go over so well. I wasn't nice." Booth blinked. House took a moment to pause. He hadn't told anyone about his dream after the shooting. The very long one. And the robot… He shook his head, convincing himself that maybe he could confide in the FBI agent. "I… after I was shot, I had a dream. Really long, really creepy. But… one part of it stands out. I… I began to undress her… with a robot."  
Several very graphic images flooded into Booth's mind. "Ew."

"No, you idiot! Nothing… like that. Just… Why isn't Wilson here? He could understand this." He rubbed his temples. "It's… difficult. She's younger, passionate. And I'm…"

"A rude bastard who used to be a cripple?"  
"Yeah. Something along those lines."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Bones… She's never been a normal squint." He quickly gave the explanation to the term.

"Kind of how Cameron, Foreman, and Chase are my ducklings," House added with a smug smirk.

Booth grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." They were doing some male bonding. Who would have guessed it? "She's so smart… the way she carries herself. She has charisma, but is totally unaware of her beauty or when guys flirt with her." Booth shook his head. "But that's why I like her so much." His cheeks began to burn at the patronizing look House displayed.

House shrugged at last. "I guess that's how it is with Cameron… Except she's aware of her…looks. That's why she's such a feminist. She once asked me why I hired her. I told her it was because she is extremely pretty. God, she was so pissed." Seeley laughed, a wide smile decorating his face.

"Damn, I wonder what Bones would say if I told her that's why I was so glad that we became partners…" House snorted with laughter.

"Really, those two have a lot in common. Both strong headed doctors, feminists, atheists."

And the two men chatted on and on, laughing as though they had been friends for ages.

-------------------------

Cameron was twirling a pencil between her fingers. She mimicked as House used to do with his cane.

'_What can I make her?'_ she thought, shaking her head in frustration. _'I mean… what can I make? There's nothing…'_

"Need some help, sweetie?" Cameron jumped in her seat, whipping around to see Angela hovering over her shoulder. Somehow, the artist had entered the kitchen silently, and appeared behind Cameron.

"You know, Bren _never_ has enough jewelry," Angela said, stressing the word jewelry.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "How would you know…?"  
"I arranged it, sweetie. You'll find something." And with that, the young woman left. Cameron shook her head, then paused, gazing at a large box Angela had left behind. Glancing around, Cameron fell to her knees, opening the box. Her face broke into a full grin, and she knew what would be done.

"Thanks, Angela," she murmured.

-----------------

Bones was flipping anxiously though a book which she had snatched off the shelf, trying to avert her mind from the slip of paper she had been given.

'_Seely Booth.'_

What was she going to do?

Secret Santa? As in Santa Claus? Bones could recall Christmas with her mother, father, and Russ perfectly. The joy, the giggling, the tearing of brightly colored wrapping paper. But after her parents left… After everything broke apart, she had abandoned her faith, searching for refuge in science and proof. But when she would occasionally look over the photos of her youth, covered in tinsel, hugging her brother, or snuggling up against her mother, she recalled Church afterwards as well. The warm sensation of singing in the choir that caused pure joy to resonate within her.

She shut the book with a snap, settling it down beside her. She gazed around her office, noting how cold it seemed. She also took in the fact that she, Angela, and Allison were all still wearing their gowns. She shivered, and snatched her coat that was draped on the back of her chair.

"Cold, sweetie?" Angela's voice filled the room, and Temperance glanced upwards to gaze at her best friend.

"Yeah, a bit."

Angela smiled as she approached her friend. "Bren, sweetie, having trouble thinking of a gift?"  
Bones paused, considering how to answer. But she folded. "Yeah." She shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "I just…"

Angela silenced her, shoving a small box of materials into her hand. "Think about what this person is like," she said simply, walking off with a grin on her lips.

Temperance blinked thoughtfully, unsure of how to react to this very odd statement. But the wheels in her brain began to turn as she looked down into the box.

http/en.


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Gahh! I am so sorry all! The lateness is disgusting, and I thank everyone for putting up with it. School is far to hectic and it's taking longer than expected to get the next chapter up. So, my goal is to finish my other story, _The Human Rubrics_, and then continue this one. So… Lots of sorry and I hope you all don't hate me.

hands out candy corn

XOXO  
-Cat


End file.
